Forgive and Forget
by LittleFairyMaiden
Summary: set six years after the film. Link and Tracy have and arguement and break up. Penny, Seaweed and the rest of their friends and family try to get them back together- Trink with some Penweed rating may change in later chapters! you have been warned!
1. Misery and Unhappiness

disclaimer: i don't own hairsray or any of its characters the only thing i claim is the dvd and soundtrack and the song used within.

the song within was written by me. it came into being after listening to the soundtrack and one songs line just stuck out and well a story formed after that. the story is set six years after the film and some of the characters may be OOC i apologize in advance for this. any way this is my first Hairspray fic and i hope you enjoy it and please leave my a review i live on them so leave one.

Tracy Turnblad, now twenty-three, sat staring out her bedroom window wondering what had gone wrong. All she had wanted was her boyfriend of six years to move back to Baltimore. Was that really too much to ask? She missed him. For after High School he had moved to New York City, having accepted a record deal at the Miss Hairspray Pageant of '62'. She only got to spend one weekend a month with him and she wanted more. She just had not expected a fight to insue between them. Nor had she expected him to say something so hurtful and then break up with her. And to dispite everything she still loved him and wanted to be with him.

'You should have known that it was too good to last' she sighed and then broke down sobbing uncontrolably.

Edna, stood outside her daughters closed bedroom door and sighed. She had easily guessed what had happened between her daughter and her boyfriend, yet she couldn't believe it was true. They had had fights before and had always forgiven each other but this time it was different. this time however Tracy had returned nearly in tears and Edna knew something had happened between the couple, and she wanted to know what. So she did the only thing she could she called the Larkin house to confront the young man responsible for her daughters tears.

A mile away at the Larkin house, Link was sitting by the phone willing it to ring. He need to talk to her, he needed to hear her voice but most of all he needed to apologize for hurting her so carelessly. He hadn't meant to hurt her it had just happened. They had been talking and she had asked him to move back home and he had tried to explain that it wasn't possible yet. He understood why she had asked this of him, for he too missed her every day that he was away, but because he was under contract he had to stay where he was until the contract was fulfilled. He hated being away from her almost as much as she did, but there was nothing he could do about it. Then their arguement had heated up and he said one wrong thing and somehow in the mist of all that he had told her that they were finished and he had turned his back on her. Afterward he cursed himself for being so heartless. How could he have hurt the one person that he loved above all others? How could he say that he was sorry for hurting her? He knew that she wasn't likely to forgive him any time soon. Yet here he sat willing her to call so that they could talk this out. So when the phone finally did ring he nearly jumped in surprise before picking it up on the third ring.

"Hello?" he answered unsteadily. Though he wanted it to be her he was not all that surprised when a another voice came screaming at him from the other end of the line.

"LINK LARKIN. WHAT DID YOU DO TO TRACY?" came the irate voice of Tracy's mother.

He wasn't sure how to answer at first. He knew Edna Turnblad enough to know, that when it came to her daughter she was a bit overprotective. It was like watching a lioness defend her cub. The similarity would have made him grin had the situation been different.

"I... That is we had a fight and I accidentally broke up with her. I didn't mean too, it just happened. You know I would never intentionally hurt her." he stated hurriedly.

"Well, can't you just apologize and make up?"

"I tried, she wouldn't listen."

"Link, you and I both know how stubborn she is sometimes but you need to try harder. I know that you both love each other very much and I know you would never hurt her intentionally, but you need to try as hard as you possibily can to get back into her good graces. Just don't give up okay"

'I wasn't planning on giving up' he thought before saying, "I'll see what I can do." Though those words were easier said than done.

Edna satisfied with his answer hung up and glanced towards her daughter's room. Moments later there was a knock on the door. Getting up she went to answer it and found Penny and Seaweed on the other side.

"Hi, Mrs. Turnblad. Is Tracy home?" Penny asked.

Edna nodded and said, "She's in her room crying her heart out. I suppose you heard about the fight between the two of them?"

At their nod she ushered the couple in and Penny turned and asked her boyfriend quietly, "Can I have some time alone with her?"

Seaweed knew that Penny needed time to try and talk some sense into her friend and truth be told he really needed to talk some since into Link. So he kissed her and said softly, "Yeah, go ahead baby. I need to go and have a talk with old Cracker boy anyway. I'll pick you up later okay."

Penny nodded and headed towards her friends room and Seaweed left.

He walked the mile to the Larkin house and knocked on the door. When the door opened he saw a miserable Link Larkin standing before him.

"Man, you look horrible. I have never seen you look this bad."

"Yeah." Link sighed as he allowed his frien entrance. 'He knew he was going to get it now' he thought as he closed the door.

A/N: Well what is Seaweed going to say to Link and What is Penny going to say to Tracy. Stay tuned to find out. Please leave a review you know you want too so just do it. ( I have fixed the errors in this chapter)


	2. Penny's Song

disclaimer: i don't own hairsray or any of its characters the only thing i claim is the dvd and soundtrack. i do own the song that is posted here.

the song that is posted here came about before the story but i wrote the story around the song. it was actually only a few veses long and then grew as the story grew. the words of the title came about after listening to the soundtrack and a line from one song stood out to me and well the song came into being. i hope that you enjoy it as much as i had writing it. well anyway on to the story.

Penny walked up to Tracy's door and quietly knocked.

"Go away" came the sobbing voice within.

"Trace I'm not going away. Open up" Penny said patiently. Moments later the door opened to reveal a bleary eyed Tracy.

Penny entered the room and looked around. All the pitcures that Tracy had once had covering her walls were gone. She looked at her friend and knew that she was hurting. She knew that she had to find away to get the two of them back together. Walking up to her best friend she said quietly, "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Tracy returned.

"Trace, you're going to have to open up cause I am not leaving this room until you do." with that she stubbornly sat down on the bed and calmly waited.

Tracy knew that there was no changing Penny's mind once she had made it up so she huffed and spilled everything to her very best friend.

"Trace you have to forgive him"

"I can't"

"Yes you can"

"No I honestly can't"

Penny thought for a moment. Then she softly began to sing.

**Can you forgive him  
Can you forget  
Can you forgive him the words that he said  
Can you forgive and forget**

**Can you remember  
The times that you've spent  
Can you remember  
The love in your heart  
Can you remember  
The hopes and dreams that you've shared  
Can you forgive and forget**

Tracy heard the words but she was not going to let them get to her. She turned on her friend and said, "Penny you're not helping." then sighed and said quietly, "You would think that after six years he would know not to say things like that. Before today he has never said a single thing that hurt me like he did today."

Penny knew this to be true and continue with her song.

**Six short years ago you found him  
Six short years ago you knew  
That you would be together-Forever  
But now you're standing here  
Miserable and Alone  
Can you forgive and forget**

**Can you remember  
The times that you've spent  
Can you remember  
The love in your heart  
Can you remember  
The hopes and dreams that you've shared  
Can you forgive and forget**

Tracy still wasn't ready to forgive and told Penny so. Penny took her words in stride and continues.

**He said something that hurt you  
He said something untrue  
He said something unforgiveable  
And you've hardened your heart towards him  
But can you forgive and forget**

**Can you forgive him  
Can you forget  
Can you forgive him the words that he said  
Can you forgive and forget**

**Can you remember  
The times that you've spent  
Can you remember  
The love in your heart  
Can you remember  
The hopes and dreams that you've shared  
Can you forgive and forget**

Penny was getting desperate. Her song had to work. She had to get through to Tracy with it somehow. Then she realized that her friend was beginning to softed and she knew that her love for Link was beginning to overtake the hardness in her heart. With that in mind she began again,

**You know that you Love him  
You know it's Forever  
Just open your heart let him in  
Remember the Love that you hold inside  
Remember to always  
Forgive and forget**

**Can you remember  
The times that you've spent  
Can you remember  
The love in your heart  
Can you remember  
The hopes and dreams that you've shared  
So can you forgive and forget**

Penny finished the song and stood before her friend. "Trace, Can you? Can you Forgive him and Forget this ever happened?" she asked softly.

By this time Tracy was tearing up again. She knew that she had to forgive him though she wasn't sure she could at the moment. So she said, "I can't right now Pen. I want too, but the wound is just too fresh at the present moment. Give me some time okay."

Penny nodded knowing that all would be well, soon enough. Then her mind began to wonder what her boyfriend was saying to Link.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If not oh well. Leave a review telling me how you liked or even disliked it. I like hearing from you guys so please let me know how Ii can improve. (Fixed the errors in this Chapter as well. If I missed any tell me please!)


	3. Link realizes his mistake

disclaimer: i don't own hairsray or any of its characters the only thing i claim is the dvd and soundtrack. i do own the song that is posted here.

the song that is posted here came about before the story but i wrote the story around the song. it was actually only a few verses long and then grew as the story grew. the words of the title came about after listening to the soundtrack and a line from one song stood out to me and well the song came into being. i hope that you enjoy it as much as i had writing it. well it's Links turn now. Tracy has her own part in a later chapter. well anyway on to the story.

Link went and sat down an the leather couch and Seaweed sat down with him.

"Hey, you shouldn't beat your self up about this, she will forgive you, just give her some time to cool down."

"Yeah sure." Link couldn't help but sigh. He only hoped that Seaweed was right and Tracy would forgive him. He was miserable without her. He couldn't stop cursing himself to all depths of hell for his stupidity. He realized the he would go and beg at her feet if need be. Just as long as she took him back he would be happy. Overcome with his guilt he buried his head in his hands, for once uncaring about his appearance. He had to get her back yet he had to return to New York the following day and he knew that that wasn't going to be enough time for her to calm down enough for him to apologize to her. He would have to wait an entire month before he saw her again and hope that she would forgive him then. Sighing heavily he began to sing softly to a tune that had poped into his head.

**Will she forgive me  
Will she forget  
Will she forgive the words that I said  
Will she forgive and forget  
**

**Will she remember  
All the times that we spent  
Will she remmeber  
The love in our hearts  
Will she remember  
All the hopes and dreams that we shared  
Will she forgive me and will she forget**

Seaweed stared at his friend in wonder. He had never heard the song that Link was currently singing quietly to himself and somehow it touched him deeply. The words were heart wrenchingly true of Link's situation. The question so true. He didn't dare say a word but instead he waited for his friend to continue, hoping that, with the song came some insight as to how to get the two of them back together.

**It was six short years ago that I found her  
Six short years ago that I knew  
That I had found my one and only  
Yet, here I sit  
Miserable and Alone without her  
Will she forgive and forget**

**Will she remember  
All the times that we spent  
Will she remmeber  
The love in our hearts  
Will she remember  
All the hopes and dreams that we shared  
Will she forgive me and will she forget**

Link knew that his best friend was right. She would eventually forgive him, he just wasn't sure that he could forgive himself. Since their fight he had cursed himeslf to the deepest reaches of hell and back for being so stupid. He loved her and that was the one thing that gave him the strength to continue his miserable life. But, because of his selfishness he had lost her and he would do anything to get her back and that included groveling at her feet if necessary. He continued the song with a sad longing in his voice.

**Yes, I said something that hurt her  
I said something so untrue  
I said something she won't forgive  
Can she forgive and forget**

**Will she forgive me  
Will she forget  
Will she forgive the words that I said  
Will she forgive and forget  
**

**Will she remember  
All the times that we spent  
Will she remmeber  
The love in our hearts  
Will she remember  
All the hopes and dreams that we shared  
Will she forgive me and will she forget**

He couldn't help the smile that broke over his face as he thought about all the good times they had shared. He wanted things back the way they were. He wanted to remember her smile, her laugh but her eyes is what he really wanted to remember. He had loved deeing the love that had shone in them and knowing that it was for him. He loved her so much and already he missed her. As he continued to sing his voice rose and he allowed all the love he held for her to echo in his words and his voice.

**Yes, I know I love her  
And I know we will get through this  
Yes, I know that this love is forever  
Will she remember the love we shared  
Will she remember to  
****Fogive and forget**

He finished the song on a stong note. He knew that they would get back together again. It may take awhile but he was confident that they would find a way. Their love was just to strong for them not too. He might not be there to convince her but he knew that their friends and family would help out.

A/N: Well there you have it. You'll have to come back to find out if Tracy ever decides to forgive him. review please. I need to know if i need to work on anything with this story.


	4. Coming home

disclaimer: i don't own hairsray or any of its characters the only thing i claim is the dvd and soundtrack. i do own the song that is posted here.

Tracy wasn't there when he returned to New York, but that didn't mean she didn't miss him. In fact she missed him more now than she ever had before.'Oh why didn't I just forgive him when I had the chance?' she asked herself gloomily. Now she would have to wait and entire month before she would have the chance to talk to him had realized that Penny was right. She did still love him, she still wanted to be with him. Now all she had to do was figure out how to go about telling him. As much as she wanted to just hop on the next bus and go to New York, she didn't have the foggiest notion as to where he lived so that would be a waste of time. No, she decided that she would wait till he came to visit at the end of next month. Time dragged on the following month and Tracy fell into a deep depression. She refused to eat, she couldn't sleep. She tried to pull herself out of it, but nothing helped. Not even her friends or family. They were truely worried about her.

Even Link's father had seen the difference and he made up his mind to put an end to his son's girlfriends' misery. For he knew that they had argued, practically everyone in Baltimore knew and he wanted her to be happy again and he knew that Link would be able to help. He knew his son had not meant to break things off with her for he loved her too much. With that thought in mind he called his son.

"Hello" Link said after picking up.

"Link, it's your father. Anyway you need to come home as soon as possible." his father said.

"Why? Has something happened to Tracy?" Link asked worry and concern filling his voice.

"Yes" was the only answer he recieved. This frightened him. 'Had something really happened to her was she hurt?' he asked himself.

"Link you still there?"

"Yeah, dad I'm still here." he said as calmly as possible."So what's wrong with her?" he managed to ask.

"She's not happy." his father answered. Now he was curious.

"Dad, I'm moving home next week" he informed his father before saying goodbye and hanging up.

He had been thinking about it nonstop since their break-up and he just couldn't do this anymore. He needed to be with her. Being away from her was taking it's toll on him. In the past month he had not really slept and when he had he kept seeing the pain he had caused her. So he had decided that she was far more important to him than his career and that he was going to move home so that they could work out their differances.

A/N: Yes I know this was short sorry about that. anyway the next chapter is Tracy's turn. Will she forgive him. Keep reading to find out.( Oh and I fixed all the errors in this chapter as well)


	5. Forgiven

disclaimer: i don't own hairsray or any of its characters the only thing i claim is the dvd and soundtrack. i do own the song that is posted here.

the song that is posted here came about before the story but i wrote the story around the song. it was actually only a few verses long and then grew as the story grew. the words of the title came about after listening to the soundtrack and a line from one song stood out to me and well the song came into being. i hope that you enjoy it as much as i had writing it. it's Tracy's turn well anyway on to the story.

Link moved back the following week, but he had yet to see her. He decided that he was going to go to the studio and see if she was there. He knew that she was now the dance instructor for the new council members, and he was sure that she would be there. When he arrived he didn't see her so he went to see if Corny had seen her.

"No, she hasn't come in yet though, she should be here shortly" Corny said looking at the clock on the wall behind Link.

"Oh okay."

"Hey, has she forgiven you yet?"

"Not yet."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will when she sees you here."

"I hope you're right Corny. I hope you're right." Link sighed.

Across town Tracy was getting ready to go to work. She knew that he was back but she just wasn't ready to see him yet. She still wasn't sure if she should forgive him but there was a part of her that told her too. Walking out the door she started her daily walk to the studio. While walking the song that Penny had sung after her break-up kept haunting her. And she began to ask herself could she?

**How can I forgive him  
How can I forget  
How can I forgive the words that he said  
Can I forgive and forget**

**I still remember  
All the times that we spent  
I still remember  
The love in my heart  
I still remember All the hopes and dreams that we shared  
But how can I forgive and forget**

**Six short years ago I found him  
Six short years ago I knew  
I knew we would be together- Forever  
I am Miserable and alone without him  
But how can I forgive him and how can I forget**

The closer she got to the studio the harder it was to keep up the facade she had been wearing. Her voice wavered as she continued onward.

**He said something that hurt me deeply  
He said something untrue  
He said something unforgiveable  
I hardened my heart I refused to see  
Yet how am I supposed to forgive and forget**

She was suddenly at the studio and she saw his car in the lot. Her heart sped up. This was it. Opening the door she continued her song.

**Yes, I know that I love him  
And I know I alway's will  
I have reopened my heart I have let him back in  
I have remembered to  
Forgive and forget**

She saw him from were she stood. He was talking with Maybelle and Corny. Taking a deep breath she started walking right up to them letting her voice ring out as tears gathered in her eyes.

**Yes,I can forgive him  
Yes, I can forget  
Yes, I'll forgive the words that he said  
Yes, I've learned to  
Forgive and forget**

The last words of the song were sung as she stopped right before him.

"I forgive you, Link. I think I forgave you right after our break-up. And I am sorry for being so demanding, I had no right to pester you about coming home."

Link, along with everyone else were in shock. They hadn't thought she would ever forgive him. Suddenly cheers went up from everyone in the room, except Link. He just stood there taking her in. How he had missed her. Before she could say anything more he pulled her into a gentle embrace and placed a soft kiss to her brow.

"I missed you and I am so sorry for what I said." he whispered.

Tracy pulled back slightly and smiled up at him. "Apology accepted, just don't do it again"

"That is something I can promise lil darlin'" he grinned before capturing her lips in an earth shattering kiss.

A/N: Awww. Well this one is finished. I hope you guys liked it. Anyway I have a sequel in mind and I'll post it but I have to hear from you guys first. And i fixed all the errors in this chapter as well.


	6. Author's note please read!

A/N: Okay guys I just waanted to say thanks to hippogriff-tammer and H6p8gv for the reviews i have gotten so far. Thanks you guys. I am glad you liked the story and sorry i had to drag out the story and leave you hanging until the very last moment. Anyway as i said before I have a sequel in mind though it won't be a song fic. I'll only post it if i get some feed back. So I encourage you to leave a review. Then I'll see what i can do.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE!

I WILL BE REMOVING ALL MY M AND T RATED STORIES FROM THIS SITE SOON AND MOVING THEM TO ADULT*FAN*FICTION*(DOT)*NET. I WOULD LIKE TO GET IT DONE BEFORE THEY REMOVE THE STORIES FROM THIS SITE WITH THEIR CLEANSING! IF YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH THEN YOU WILL FIND ME ON THERE UNDER THE SAME PEN NAME...


End file.
